User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Wind Princess Rozalia
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Bonds of a Beautiful Ruler' (50% boost to max HP and DEF, negates critical damage, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder types & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge) ''ES: '''Invaluable Treasure ''(Boosts DEF when BB gauge is over 50%, negates all status ailments & considerably boosts BB gauge every turn) ''BB: Blissful Winds of Life ''(Enormously boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP, removes status ailments, negates them for 3 turns and negates ATK and DEF reducing effects for 2 turns) ''SBB: Shining Treasure's Ballad'' (Enormously boosts BB gauge, adds probable 1 turn ATK reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB ATK for 3 turns) ''UBB: Twinkling Star of Dawn ''(Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB ATK for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview The first non-attacking Unit review I do, honestly. Most of the Global players (and myself) are waiting for Elimo's OE release in terms of these Units. Nowadays, most are commenting about the Halloween LE. I'm not getting it, so OK. Rozalia is the damsel-in-distress in Zelnite's story. She kinda looks like Daisy, anyway. I mean, a part of any heroic story of a kidnapped princess and heroes reminds me of two things: Mario and Disney movies. 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'S This is the kind of Leader Skill I like. #CharlaMoment Rozalia gives a 50% DEF and HP boost, just like Kulyuk did. Stats boosts checked, let's move on! That critical damage negation is so good. Helps with contents, such as Avant's GGC. Most of it doesn't have that focus on critical, but that helps. 10% FWET damage reduction sounds nice, but it's best to combo it with other mitigation. Alone it won't be enough. And then there's that 4-7 BC fill which is really useful. Considering that enemies attack more than you, having a strong buff like this helps a lot. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'A Rozalia gains a 50% DEF boost once her BB is 50%. Herself can have a 100% DEF boost if you count her LS so it's pretty amazing how she can quickly build her wall. As a healer always should do, she has inner ailment negation. I mean, wasting a Sphere to a healer kinda sucks, even if it's the Refined Gem. We should always leave those to who need them. She also has a 5 BC fill per turn, which helps a lot with stuff. BB management is always a plus, especially in cases where you'll need Rozalia to be functioning. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'S No hit, no modifier. Different from her 7-Star, Rozalia has no attacks on her BB. But that doesn't mean she isn't wonderful. 10 instant BC fill helps a lot, especially because you'll need that sometimes and in that certain exact moment. Many Units who can do this gives 10 BC. Tilith gives 50 on her SBB but you wait a decade pass for you to have it working. Rozalia's heal goes like this: 3000-3500 HP + 40% REC. It's a high heal, if you ask me. Interesting too is that her negation is (almost) all around. She removes and negates ailments, ATK and DEF reductions for 3 turns. I just miss the REC reduction block. After all, it kinda interferes with Rozalia's own healing. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S Many, many Charla moments. So many Units are taking into her steps.;; The 10 BC fill remains. Going to the other section of things. Rozalia gives a 10% chance to reduce ATK by 25% for 3 turns. This... is pretty much ignorable and slightly not. If you have another Unit that does that, this goes as obsolete. If you don't, then it might help you, even if a little bit. Rozalia also gives a 150% Spark damage boost, which is considerably higher than most Spark buff Omnis would give, like Zero, Elza or Eze. This is incredibly helpful anf it's mostly the buff that interests on the kit. Just kidding. She also gives a 350% BB ATK boost, which is also higher than what Units like Avant or Azurai give on SBB. She fills an offensive role as well on the team. And a good one, to be honest! 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Rozalia gives a 50% Angel Idol buff to everyone. Helpul, but not the best. Holia holds that title with her 80%. But even then, it's better than nothing. All the moments Charla's UBB saved me back then are proof enough... The 75% damage reduction gloriously returns. It's one of the most useful buffs when you're in a pinch and don't have someone like Magress or Kalon to stop it all. The 500% BB ATK boost is a cool thing in Rozalia's kit, but this is lower than what Units would usually give. Hers is half of Azurai's boost on UBB. She'll also give a 50 BC fill when damaged for 3 turns. Really useful, considering you'll have to suffer from more attacks that you can actually count. 'SP Enhancements Grade: '''A Rozalia's SP enhancements are really well made and they really give her an oomph. Also, they're not that pricey, so the options are many. 1. 20% boost to max HP and DEF = 10 SP Clearly, this is an option that one could pass, but at the same time you'll probably you'll have SP remaining to have it. 2. Damage taken boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC fill) = 10 SP Already considering her LS and ES, this improves Rozalia's own management and allows you to use her more often. 3. Enhances LS's Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder damage reduction effect (+ 5% reduction) = 30 SP In the case you won't bring anyone who can negate elemental damage, you can pick this. 4. Enhances SBB/UBB's BB ATK boost effect (+ 100% boost) = 30 SP This makes Rozalia's SBB boost the highest and UBB levels go to normal boosting so not that ignorable. 5. Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to SBB (60% boost) = 20 SP 6. Adds critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB (50% boost) = 30 SP Crit boosts if you miss Soleil on your team. However, crit-resistant stuf equals no utility to this buff. Moving on! 7. Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked (4-7 BC fill) for 3 turns to BB/SBB = 20 SP This is a practical double of her LS function, which is pretty important in a way. Having it improves your BB charge on stuff that attacks you like a train. 8. Adds great restoration of all allies' HP when attacking effect to SBB (3000-3500 + 40% REC) = 20 SP Heal while attack? Why not? If you give me a small reason to evade most juggling, I'm taking it. 9. Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked (20% chance to heal 20%-25% of damage) for 3 turns to BB/SBB = 20 SP More healing? Don't mind if I do. ''Boys are creating builds for Rozalia. Please wait warmly...'' '''Arena Grade: '''D Leave Rozalia out of it, please. Even though she has her 40 Drop Check, she doesn't have any offensive settings. Sure, as a 7-Star she could, but as an Omni she can't. Arena and Colosseum matches aren't for enduring too long. Final Grade: S Rozalia is Charla 3.0, since the 2.0 version was taken by Soleil. She has high healing buffs and an excellent negating kit on her BB, while having powerful buffs on SBB and mixing a the best of both worlds (no Hannah Montana pun intended, but it might have happened) in her UBB. Clearly a good choice to have in cases you don't have Holia on your team. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Rozalia! Is she a helpful unit to you? Did she met your expectations when he came out? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts